role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
CrocMask
CrocMask (クロークマスク Kurōkumasuku) is a Nocturne with a crocodile motif and an RP character conceptualized by Ghido and was originally used by him and is now used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Back in the day when CrocMask was evil, he was ruthless, harsh and extremely barbaric both in terms of personality and fighting style. He showed little sympathy towards anyone and made many enemies. However following his banishment set up by RaccoonMask, he completely changed. No longer was he a beast-like killing machine but then went on to become a chill, authoriative, serious, sympathetic, no-nonsense, elusive and stoic atoner. His main goal has (and still is) to make amends to those he has wronged and to bury the hatchet. He looks down upon on his old ways and dislikes his past ways strongly, to the point of self-hatred. He also seems to dislikes "pointless fights" such as when K' and FlamingoMask were jumping to conclusions with each other and cancelled their fight. Perhaps CrocMask's biggest flaw is that his hatred for RaccoonMask tends to blind him of what goes on (such as when he was nearly willing to blow up Chicago just to kill RaccoonMask within it, stating that there will always be more people to be in Chicago, however they would never be another RaccoonMask.) History Backstory Back in the Brotherhood of Nocturnes early days, CrocMask used to be a Commander working for the Brotherhood. He was notorious for being a ruthless and vicious commander, and ruled his squadron with an iron fist. At the same time, RaccoonMask was also starting off at the same time as mere Ensign and was nothing more than a common thief. As CrocMask began to make more enemies also within the faction, RaccoonMask then began to use this as means to get himself promoted by exploiting the stuff CrocMask had done and then proceed to rally them up. It all came to close when during one of CrocMask's missions, RaccoonMask had rigged his arsenal and weaponry, getting several of CrocoMask's squadron killed and almost getting CrocMask killed in the process as well. After a few more failures, CrocMask was then stripped of his rank and then RaccoonMask was made into a Commander. RaccoonMask's first order was to repeatedly torture CrocMask for days, often beating him savagely and then healing him back to normal, only then to beat him again and repeat. Finally, RaccoonMask left him for dead and dumped him into the sewers. CrocMask managed to survive this whole ordeal and not only became repetent for his actions and a changed Nocturne, his hatred for RaccoonMask then was formed and would carry out a grudge for the years to come. Debut: Tokyo Brawl: FlamingoMask Meets K' As FlamingoMask and K' fought, a stranger in a black cloak watched from the rooftops. FlamingoMask then fired a out a ball of light at K'. K' jumped over the ball of light, avoiding it and fired another stream of fire at FlamingoMask. FlamingoMask then fired out a light beam at K', then K' evaded it, sending a kick propelling at his head. FlamingoMask then kicked at K' but K' then fired projectiles of fire at FlamingoMask. However, a black blur then came in and blocked the flames. The figure then got up and berated K' for attacking without reason. FlamingoMask staggered back. The figure then discussed with K' some more, stating that FlamingoMask was not part of NESTS. FlamingoMask stood by, not saying a word. The figure then went over to FlamingoMask and asked him if he was going to attack K'. FlamingoMask answered no, he wasn't going to attack. The mysterious figure had one last question for FlamingoMask; he asked if there were more Shadowbloods around. FlamingoMask answered to him that Shadowbloods could be anywhere. The figure then identified himself as "CrocMask"and then departed, saying he would have to go find the other Shadowbloods himself. Man's Best Fiend WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 2: Chicago Rumble WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 3: Death Without An Assassination WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand WIP Abilities * Attack Cancellation: CrocMask can cancel the attacks of others as well as his own. This was demonstrated when he halted both FlamingoMask's and K's attacks at the same time. * Enhanced Durability: CrocMask was shown to be very durable, being able to block K's flames without breaking a sweat. * Croc Scimitar: CrocMask's main weapon of choice; a deadly scimitar weapon which he can use to slash and cut at his foes. With it he can also: ** Energy Wave: CrocMask's Croc Scimitar can also deliver a deadly big wave of energy at his foes. * Strength: CrocMask is very strong, being able to tear through chains and steel, as well as being able to lift up a giant truck all by himself. * Adept Swimmer: CrocMask can swim underwater at rather fast speeds. * Jaws: CrocMask has very strong jaws. * More to be added. Weaknesses * Light Energy: CrocMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * He was Ghido's first and so far only Nocturne * He is the second reptilian-Nocturne to appear. The first was RyuMask. * He is the first Nocturne to have hair. * He was originally used by Ghido in his first appearance, however from Man's Best Fiend from there on, he was used by Gallibon the Destroyer. This is due to Ghido giving CrocMask to Gallibon later on. * It was originally thought that the being who appeared in Metal Hustle who froze Gevaudan's legs and spoke with FoxMask was CrocMask, however a later conversation with Ghido revealed that this was not actually the case. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Genius Intelligence Category:True Neutral Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Anti-Hero Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Becoming Good Category:Nocturne Category:Unfinished Article Category:Nocturnes with Reptile motifs